


opening your doors for you

by LilMysterios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Underage, M/M, Manipulation, Mute Stiles, Peter is a family friend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Abuse, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Size Difference, Top Peter, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a family friend of the Stilinskis, and he enjoys Stiles a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	opening your doors for you

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I tried to put everything in the tags and warnings, so don't hesitate to tell me if you feel something's missing.
> 
> Also, if what I write is not your thing, please refrain from reading any further, for your own good.
> 
> For the others, enjoy!

 

He was a family friend.

He would sometimes come spend a few weeks in the Stilinski household, bringing gifts and souvenirs from his travels around the world, lighting up the room with his brilliant smile...

But at night, once everyone in the house would be tucked in their bed and fast asleep, he would be very different. The loud, bright persona from the day would be replaced by a dark shape, swiftly setting aside the sheets on the couch and walking silent as a shadow, padding up the stairs on light feet... 

He would push open one door, always the same, and slip inside the darkened room without anyone stopping him, his breath relaxed and even in the night silence... 

The boy would wake up at the first touch, his big brown eyes suddenly wide open, but Peter would ignore the fearful surprise, and just go for the prize. 

The boy would protest, of course, silent screams never passing his lips, mouth open in terrified, mute howls, but he would be too weak; his body too tiny and his arms too slim to be a match for Peter's adult strength, and soon the pajamas would be discarded and he would be pinned down, forced on his stomach with a pillow under his bony hips, his lovely, plump bottom nude and presented for Peter's pleasure...

Peter would stretch him torturously slow, fingering his tight little cunt open with thick, blunt fingers, hungry eyes trained on the beautiful softness of Stiles’ entrance, and sweet, sweet tears would roll down the round cheeks at every new finger, slim thighs quivering on either side of Peter's large hand…

He would cry harder when Peter would finally penetrate him, his silent sobs shaking his delicate frame, but Peter would only revel in it, savor the sweet slide of his cock through the tight channel, the glorious feeling of wrecked, stolen innocence.

It would be perfect, every single time; Stiles would lie there, small and powerless, unable to call for help, and his parents' trusted friend would ravage him again and again, whispering filthy things in his ear.

"You know you want this, Stiles", Peter would say, and his breath would be warm against Stiles' hair and his cock would be buried deep in the boy, ramming the soft insides with long, dragging thrusts. "You're the one doing this, you disgusting little whore... you're the one making me want this, want _you_."

Stiles would wriggle, he would twist weakly under Peter’s hands, still trying to escape, but it would be in vain; he still would have to listen to every word, every single whisper out of his rapist's mouth.

"Your parents know what you are, they knew from the very first moment..." Peter would breathe. "But oh, if they knew what you do every night, what you let me do..."

Stiles would tremble and shake with distress but Peter would only fuck him harder, faster, pounding his slick little hole without mercy.

"They would be horrified, you know. So ashamed that their son is such a weak whore..."

Peter would chuckle, low and dark in the boy's ear.

"They'd probably kick you out," he'd murmur. "A mute son is hard enough, but a mute whore? They'd want nothing to do with that..."

He'd thrust jerkily one or twice and then come, spilling deep inside the boy's wrecked cunt, filling him with warm seed... and then he'd pull out, watch his cock slip out of the open, wet hole, watch a trickle of sticky come slide between the boy's cheeks...

"This is your fault, Stiles," he'd say then, tucking his spent cock back in his pajama pants. "You're the one who lets me do this. Don’t you forget that."

And then he would leave the room as silently as he had come, without as much as a backward glance at the tear-stained, come-stuffed state of his pretty, too young victim…

Already waiting for the following night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd, so if you saw any mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you did, don't forget; kudos and comments make my day! ;)


End file.
